Support
by anchorsandboots
Summary: They will always be there to support each other, even through the worst of fear. Set during 2x15. (Contains smut!)


Author's note: Hi! I haven't posted anything new in a little while, and I thought today would be an appropriate day for a new story :). I absolutely loved all the flirty moments in 2x15; they really helped balance out the darker and more serious issues. This story starts off a little intense and heavy, but it does end with pure smut ;). I just want to say a huge 'thank you' to everyone on here who has been keeping up with my stories. Getting to read all the thoughts you share makes me so happy, and I'd totally appreciate hearing what you thought about this story, so please review! :)

* * *

"I support your decision." Elizabeth turned away and began to follow her kids out the front door.

"No, you don't." Henry looked in her direction, willing her to face him again.

She sighed and took in the sight of him sitting before her. He looked so drained and exhausted by his injuries. "Okay." She wasn't going to change her stance, but she did understand Henry's point of view. "I won't divorce you over it."

He couldn't help but smile a little. "Well, that's fair enough."

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want to leave Henry alone all day after an argument that wouldn't help his recovery. "Okay, good. Now will you please get back in bed?"

"Well, that depends," he replied playfully. "You gonna come with me?"

She glared at him incredulously. He knew she had to be at the White House this morning, and she was already running a few minutes late from having to help the kids get ready. "I'll give you five minutes."

They headed up the stairs and Elizabeth helped Henry under the covers on his side of the bed. She adjusted his pillows and extra blankets, then removed her heels and settled in next to him. She took his hand in hers and rested her head against his shoulder. "Feel okay? Anything hurt?"

"I'm alright." Henry gently rubbed his hand up and down Elizabeth's thigh and paused for a moment. "How are you doing?"

"Oh. Well, my husband wants to go and put himself in danger in a job that he just quit, and he—"

"Elizabeth." He had to get her to understand his perspective. Someone was out there, posing a threat. He had to do his part to stop them, regardless of the possible dangers. "I have to help. I am in a position where something can actually be done, and we don't have a lot of time."

She sighed heavily. "Henry...I just don't know if..." she trailed off, feeling tears forming in her eyes.

Henry turned to hold her tighter. He couldn't seem to read her face this time. "You don't know if what, babe?"

"I don't know if we can take it," she replied, barely above a whisper. "If I can take it," she added. Tears fell onto Henry's sleeve, leaving dark, splotchy stains.

"We will be fine," he consoled, rubbing her back. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her hair. "It's okay."

Elizabeth sniffled and looked up. "But it doesn't feel okay. Baby, I'm scared." She was well aware that there was a threat to be dealt with. And she knew Henry would never be able to forgive her if she used her job to keep him from rejoining the DIA. But the feeling in the bottom of her stomach rising into her throat was a feeling she knew—fear. The kind she hadn't felt since after coming home from Iran. The worry and anxiety that had almost consumed her. If anything were to happen to Henry, or if the secrets of his job were to interfere with their relationship again, it would be too much.

Henry felt her breathing become irregular beneath his palm on her back. She was gasping for air, overcome by her fear and thoughts of what would happen if someday they couldn't rely on each other. "Hey, babe, breathe, breathe," he coaxed, caught slightly off guard. It had been a while since she'd gone through an attack. Or at least in front of him. "You're okay. I'm here. See? Can you look at me?"

She struggled to lift her head and rest her teary eyes on him. Even though she could tell it wouldn't be a full-on attack this time, she was overcome with worry and anxiety. "Yeah, I'm okay, everything's gonna be okay," she repeated to herself. Her breathing gradually returned to normal, and it didn't feel as if she was drowning as much anymore. "I'm just scared, Henry."

"I get it. But you've got to trust me. I know what I'm getting into. It won't be like last time." He brushed a wave of hair behind her ear. "I promise I won't let it hurt us." He leaned in to kiss her softly. "Or you."

Elizabeth nodded, beginning to feel calm again. Henry's deep, soothing voice always helped her find her ground. She could put her trust in Henry. She could fight back against her worries and let him do what he needed to. If either of them was ever in danger of getting lost, he would still be there, and she would tell him before it got to be too much. They were not going to let it hurt them again.

"Okay." Elizabeth wiped her eyes a final time and offered Henry a smile. "I love you."

They shared a deep kiss. "I love you, too. Never forget," Henry breathed.

"I won't." A few minutes later, Elizabeth looked back up to see Henry's eyes closed. She swung her legs out over her side of the bed and began to unwrap Henry's arms from around her waist.

"Where are you going?" he had only drifted off to sleep for a second, and he always knew when she was leaving their bed.

"I wanted to let you rest. It's okay, go back to sleep." He wouldn't let go of her hand. "What is it, Henry?"

"Well, I was just thinking that Conrad knows you're having to take care of me, and the kids are at school, and..." He didn't finish his thought, intentionally teasing her.

"And?"

"And I was just thinking..."

"Goodness, Henry, just tell me what you were thinking already!" She was losing her patience with him, and Blake was probably about to call the house, wondering if she was planning on coming in to the office today.

He pulled her back into his arms and whispered, "I was just thinking we could spend a little time alone, just us."

"We just sat here for ten minutes, just us," Elizabeth said, putting her hands on Henry's.

"Well, I was kind of also thinking about something else..." He trailed his hand down her waist, grazing his fingers across her lower body. It was kind of an awkward movement, since he was fairly restricted by his bandages.

"Hmm. Was this your whole reason for getting me to come up to bed with you?"

He gently squeezed her ass. "Maybe. I really did want to know how you were doing, though."

"I appreciate that. But I really do need to get going soon." Although, she had to admit to herself that Henry _was_ still extremely hot, and he never failed to get her turned on.

"Okay." He could tell she wasn't quite ready to leave him just yet. "Can I have a kiss goodbye? You _are_ leaving me here for the rest of the day."

She leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck, positioning herself on his lap for a second. Their lips met, and the kiss intensified immediately. Henry moaned softly and Elizabeth nudged her way into his mouth with her tongue. She spread her legs across his lap so she had one on each side of him, then pressed her hips against him. He moved his palms to her ass again, encouraging her to rock back and forth. He was getting hard quickly, and knew she could feel it, too.

"Mmm, Henry," she moaned into his mouth, continuing to run her hot, wet tongue against his. If staying with Henry was was about to make her late for work, she was going to make sure they both enjoyed as much as possible.

She pressed her hips against him and he understood that she was prompting him to take her sweater and blouse off, so he began to fumble with the buttons in front of him. It was taking him longer than usual, so Elizabeth began to press kisses to Henry's cheek and neck. She sensed him getting frustrated and glanced back at him.

"I hate that I can't use my fingers," he explained, concerned he was killing the mood. They were both obviously aroused, and it would have been a lot easier to roam each other's bodies without his bandages wrapped around his hands.

"I've got it." Elizabeth removed her layers until she was left in only her dark dress pants and a lace bra, which she removed slowly and seductively. It gave her amazing cleavage and perfectly accentuated her natural beauty.

"You are so perfect," Henry panted, leaning in to kiss her collar bones. She rocked her hips again, and his kisses became sloppy, more like wet licks, desperate to feel her warm skin against his mouth.

"What are you doing?" She giggled, running a hand through his hair.

He pulled back for a second to admire the surprised smile gracing her face. "If I can't use my hands, I'll use my tongue."

She moaned and whimpered as he brought his mouth back to hers, giving her own tongue some more attention. He knew exactly what to do to fulfill her desires. He was perfect in seemingly every way possible.

He gently guided her hand to the waistband of his sweatpants, indicating that he wanted her to take them off for him. She leaned to the side and slid off of his lap to give herself room to pull his pants off. Elizabeth gasped as Henry took advantage of the change in position and pinned her underneath his body.

"Henry!" She hadn't been expecting him to get on top of her. But she definitely didn't mind his playfulness, which she found irresistible.

"Elizabeth!" he mocked, letting her pull his sweatpants down his legs. "I want to taste you right now, babe." He immediately pushed her dress pants and panties off of her thin hips with his fingertips and pressed kisses to her thighs.

"Baby," Elizabeth moaned, her arousal intensifying. With Henry's tongue on her clit, she would come within minutes.

He listened intently to her sounds and it only served to turn him on even more. In his eyes, she was the sexiest, most gorgeous woman he could have ever dreamed of loving. He sucked on the smooth skin of her inner thighs, fully enjoying the shivering and twitching it was causing her body to experience. He nudged her legs to spread wider and grazed his tongue over her wet folds. She began to shake, grasping at his hair with one hand and holding herself steady against a pillow with the other.

"You're so wet, babe," Henry groaned, placing light kisses directly on her clit.

She nearly screamed in pleasure. Henry quickly pulled his t-shirt off and shifted his position so he could run his fingertips over her waist and abdomen. It also made it more comfortable for him to lean over with his hard erection pressing against his boxers.

"Baby, you're amazing," Elizabeth panted, her hips rising toward Henry's mouth. He had her between his lips and was teasing her with his tongue. "Henry, please, oh," she cried out, her entire body trembling. She brushed her hand against his cheek so he would slow down and look up at her. He could see how close she was just by glancing at her face, intense with pleasure. "I need _you_."

He was happy to comply and finally managed to kick his boxers off. He found his way back up her body and captured her lower lip between his, sucking gently. She helped him find her wetness again, and moaned as he rubbed himself against her. He thrust his throbbing length into her and she inhaled sharply.

"Mm, Henry," she called out.

"You're so tight, babe." He kept his mouth near her ear and pumped in and out of her. It didn't take long for her muscles to begin contracting, squeezing him steadily.

"Baby," she warned him that she was close, only a couple of thrusts away from hitting her climax.

"Let go, I've got you," Henry panted, feeling the tension in his own body building quickly. He needed to see her come, to feel her twitch and shake, to hear her cry his name in pleasure. He thrust as deeply as he could without coming before she did and felt her nails digging into his arms.

"Oh, Henry, oh, oh," she moaned as her orgasm fell upon her. Her legs went limp and her fingers grappled at Henry's face and neck, caressing him in appreciation.

"Mm, Elizabeth, babe," he grunted as she squeezed him and he finally came. His chest heaved above her, almost dripping in sweat. He breathed sounds of his own intense pleasure as he rolled off of her and kissed her from the side. They lay with their legs entangled, sharing slow kisses.

"Thank you, Henry." She looked deep into his tired eyes.

He smiled and nuzzled their noses together. "Any time, babe." They snuggled calmly, softly caressing each other's cheeks. A few moments later, Henry glanced over Elizabeth's shoulder and realized how late for work she was. "Hey, you should probably get going," he whispered.

"Crap!" She sat up suddenly, searching for her clothes in the mess of sheets. "How am I going to explain this to Russell?"

Henry helped her put her bra back on, followed by her wrinkled blouse and sweater. "Don't worry about it. Just tell him you had to take care of me."

She scoffed as she slipped her heels back on, "he'll know better than that, but I'll try it anyway." She grabbed her purse and cellphone off the nearby chair and gave him a final kiss. "I love you. See you tonight."

"I'll be here. And I love you, too." He watched carefully as she rushed out of their room and down the stairs. When he heard the front door close shut, he sighed, beginning to miss her already. But he knew that no matter what happened, they would find their way back. And they would always be there to support each other.


End file.
